Testing A New Product Version One and Version Two
by Glitchie
Summary: Chapter one: Fred has been working on a new product. He and George decide Harry will be their test subject. 748 word story submitted for Hex Files April Challenge. Chapter two: Fred has been working on a new product. He and George decide Harry will be t
1. Testing A New Product One Shot

"Hmm," George said as he watched Harry walk down the hall on April Fool's Day. "What do you think, Fred?"

Fred studied the Gryffindor walking toward their hiding place. "Yeah, George, I think you're right. I think Harry's in love."

George nodded. "You think it's Ron, Hermione, or Ginny?"

Fred cocked his head as he studied the boy who walked slowly toward them, lost in thought with a sad, dreamy look on his face. "I'd have to say that it's probably 'Mione or Gin," he replied. "He always gives them a beam when they're around."

"Yeah, probably right," George said. "Guess he hasn't told them yet, whoever it is. Or if he did, the feelings weren't returned. He looks too depressed." Fred nodded sadly as he studied the dark haired boy who was drawing close now. "Come on Fred, let's go cheer him up." Fred nodded with a grin and he pulled a peashooter from his pocket. "What's that for?" George asked when he saw Fred's weapon.

"Well, you know, George," Fred said with a grin. "We've been watching Harry like this for months now, trying to figure out who it was he liked."

"Yeah, so?" George asked.

"Well," Fred said. "I think it's time we found out who it was," he continued as he pulled out a small dart from the pocket of his cloak, and held it up with a smile.

"What's that?"

"Oh, just something I've been working on," Fred replied. "It works sort of like Veritaserum, except instead of asking questions, it urges the one under its hold to tell the truth with their actions instead of words. Mum always said actions speak louder than words. Come on."

Harry had walked past the room the twins were hiding in while Fred had explained the dart to George, and they followed him at a distance while Fred slid the dart in the peashooter. They back off even more as Fred brought it to his lips and blew, sending the dart flying, and then he quickly slipped it in his pocket.

"Ow!" Harry yelped, and turned to see what had poked him, but saw nothing. He looked up after rubbing the spot on his hip, and saw the twins, watching them suspiciously, but it appeared that they were caught up in conversation and weren't even paying attention. He shrugged and continued down the hall.

"That was great!" George whispered excitedly, and grinned as they followed Harry once more. "So, how do you tell if it's working?"

"Just watch," Fred said with a smile, and they noticed Harry picked up his pace and began looking around almost frantically. The twins followed, and began to narrow down their suspects as Harry walked by Hermione without so much as a nod. But then, he blew their suspicions out of the water as he did the same with Ron and Ginny, and they wondered who their friend was in love with.

"Oh, no," Fred said, and George looked at him curiously. "I wonder if I mixed them up."

"Mixed what up?" George asked when he too, realized that Harry was leading them toward the dungeons.

"Well," Fred said weakly. "I made two. One to show someone's most hated enemy, and one to reveal their true love. I wonder if I picked up the wrong one."

"Well," George said. "There's only one way to find out. Come on, let's not lose him." Fred nodded, and they quickened their pace when they saw Harry turn a corner.

"What do you want, Potter?" The twins heard Draco's infamous drawl, and groaned. "Hey! What are you doing?" They heard the boy cry and turn the corner to see Harry holding the Slytherin firmly against the wall. "Pot," he started to protest, but he was cut short when Harry pressed their lips together, kissing him passionately. Draco tried, but couldn't prevent the soft moan from escaping his throat, and Harry broke away, breathing hard when he heard a collective gasp behind him.

"H-Harry?" Draco whispered breathlessly, and the boy smiled at him as he reached up and caressed the blonde's cheek. He took his hand, and intertwined their fingers, drawing him forward.

The two passed the slack jawed twins, and Harry paused with a knowing look. "I don't know what you two did," he said as he looked at the Slytherin at his side, who looked rather nervous. He returned his gaze to the twins. "But thanks," he said as he led the blond away.


	2. Chapter 2

Testing A New Product

Harry strode down the hall toward his Care of Magical Creatures class on April fool's day, obviously not paying attention to those around him while he stared at his shoes. He seemed melancholy.

"Here he comes!" George whispered. "In here quick!" The Weasley twins ducked into an empty classroom and watched while Harry drew closer. "Hmmm," George said as he watched the boy walk down the hall. "What do you think, Fred?"

Fred studied the Gryffindor walking toward their hiding place. "Yeah, George, I think you're right. I think our little Harry's in love."

George nodded. "You think it's Ron, Hermione, or Ginny?"

Fred cocked his head as he studied the boy who walked slowly toward them, lost in thought with a sad, dreamy look on his face. "I'd have to say that it's probably 'Mione or Gin," he replied. "He always gives them a beam when they're around."

"Yeah, probably right," George said. "Guess he hasn't told them yet, whichever one it is. Or if he did, his feelings weren't returned. He looks too depressed." Fred nodded sadly while he studied the dark haired boy who was drawing close. "Come on Fred, let's go cheer him up."

Fred nodded with a grin, and he pulled a peashooter from his pocket. "What's that for?" George asked when he saw Fred's weapon.

"Well, you know, George," Fred said with a grin. "We've been watching Harry like this for months now, trying to figure out who it was he liked."

"Yeah, so?" George asked.

"Well, I think it's time we found out who it was," Fred continued as he pulled out a small dart from the pocket of his cloak, and held it up with a smile.

"What's that?"

"Oh, just something I've been working on," Fred said. "It works sort of like Veritaserum, except instead of asking questions, it urges the one under its hold to tell the truth with their actions instead of words. Mum always said actions speak louder than words. Come on."

By this time, Harry had walked passed their hiding place, and they followed him at a distance while Fred slid the dart in the peashooter. They backed off even more as Fred brought it to his lips and blew, sending the dart flying, quickly slipping it back in his pocket. They watched the dart vanish just as it found its mark.

"Ow!" Harry yelped, and turned to see what had poked him, but saw nothing. He glanced up after rubbing the spot on his hip, and saw the twins. He watched them suspiciously, but it appeared that they were caught up in conversation and weren't even paying attention. He shrugged and continued down the hall.

"That was great!" George whispered excitedly, and grinned as they followed Harry once more. "So, how do you tell if it's working?"

"Just watch," Fred said with a smile, and noticed that Harry picked up his pace, and looked around almost frantically. The twins followed, and narrowed down their suspects as Harry walked by Hermione without so much as a nod. But then, he blew their suspicions out of the water as he did the same with Ron and Ginny, and they wondered who their friend was in love with.

"Well," George said quietly as he and Fred tailed the boy. "It's obviously not 'Mione or Ron. Poor Gin will be heartbroken, you know she's had a crush on him forever." Fred nodded, looking guilty. "Well, who do you think it is?"

"I don't know," Fred replied. "I feel pretty bad about it not being Ginny though, after all, she was the one who asked for our help."

"Yeah," George said, casting his twin a sad look. "I know. You think its Susan Bones?"

"I don't _think_ so," Fred replied when he saw the young Gryffindor walk past the blond girl in question.

"Well," George said. "We've known Harry isn't all that great with girls, perhaps it _is_ a boy he likes after all, maybe it just isn't our little brother, not that he would care."

Fred laughed aloud, and they were forced to hang back from Harry even further when the dark headed boy turned at the sound and stared at them curiously. Fred covered his mouth, and tried to look as though he and George were innocently headed to their next class. "You know," Fred said after Harry turned and continued on his way, and they followed a few seconds later. "You're right, Ron is a little homophobic. Not sure why, I mean after all it's not like that lifestyle is taboo in our world. I've often wondered if he weren't really a muggle. Terry Boot, maybe?"

"Don't think so. Oh, no," he said, and groaned as a shudder coursed through him. "Don't tell me its Colin Creevey–or Dennis."

Fred also shuddered at the thought of the hyperactive brothers. "Merlin! I hope not," he said, as he tried to rid himself of their mental image. "No," Fred said finally. "I don't think Harry would fall for someone who was _that_ hyper, or that inconsiderate of his personal life."

Harry sighed sadly as he continued down the hall, unaware that he was being followed. Still deep in thought, he was unsure exactly what had happened, or why. He changed direction, his heartbeat increasing he by-passed the doors that would take him out onto the grounds, and headed for the dungeons.

"Oh, no," Fred said, a feeling of dread coming over him when he noticed Harry's change of direction. George looked at him curiously. "I wonder if I mixed them up."

"Mixed what up?" George asked when he, too, realized that Harry was leading them toward the dungeons. "What are you talking about? What did you do?" He didn't like the feeling he was getting, nor did he like the fact that his twin sometimes went off and worked on secret projects that often times backfired.

"Well," Fred said weakly. "I made two. One was to show someone's most hated enemy, and one to reveal that person's true love. I wonder if I picked up the wrong one."

"Well," George said. "It's can't be that bad. I mean it isn't like no one knew who Harry's most hated enemy has been. There's only one way to find out. Come on, let's not lose him." Fred nodded, and they quickened their pace when they saw Harry turn a corner.

Draco was headed up from the Slytherin common room where he'd spent his free period. Crabbe and Goyle flanked him, followed closely by Millicent Bulstrode, and Pansy Parkinson. They were headed to Arithmancy, his last class of the day. He scowled as he thought of his rival, and was glad he'd changed his classes. He now only had Potions with the annoying, uppity boy wonder. He didn't see what was so great about the boy. The boy had always managed to escape death, but he didn't see why dumb luck made one the _chosen one, _or the _saviour _of the Wizarding WorldDraco's scowl deepened when he saw the boy that impeded on his thoughts round the corner, heading their way.

"What do you want, Potter?" The twin's heard Draco's infamous drawl, and groaned.

"Get back, Scarhead," Goyle's yell quickly followed.

"Hey! What are you doing?" They heard Malfoy cry, and turned the corner, ducking in an alcove, to see Harry holding the Slytherin firmly against the wall. They saw Millicent and Pansy trying to pull Harry away, but the boy shook them off with ease.

"Get off him," Millicent cried as she and Pansy watched Crabbe and Goyle try to pull Harry off the Slytherin boy. Fred and George saw that Harry had a little more difficulty with them than he did the girls, but they were soon thrown off as well.

Draco had the wind knocked out of him when the Gryffindor thrust him roughly against the wall. "Pot," he started to protest, when he'd caught his breath, but he was cut short by Harry's angry voice.

"Shut it, Malfoy!" Harry hissed, and paused once more as he was made to cast off four pairs of arms. It took him longer this time, as he struggled against them, but he still managed, all the while, pinning the blond to the wall.

"What do you want?" Pansy shrieked trying to pull him off, but Harry shook her off with ease once more, and ignored her.

Fred and George knew they should step in to prevent this, but fear held them where they stood.

"I've been waiting a long time for this, Malfoy," Harry said coldly, sending a shiver through the blond at the implied threat, and the unknown outcome of this encounter. He saw the blond tense, squeezing his eyes closed, and his expression softened. _He fears me,_ Harry thought as he gazed at the blond pressed against the wall. He turned to the four that had been accompanying the blond, and glared at them. _Why not make things a little harder on him, maybe have a bit of fun,_ Harry thought, smiling. "Go on," he growled at them. "Get out of here!"

Draco heard them scramble away, and knew he was in trouble, Snape wasn't going to come to his rescue, he was in class at the moment. He opened his eyes, squinting at Harry through his blond lashes. "What?" Draco started but never got his question out before Harry's fingers silenced him, placed gently against his lips.

"Shhh," Harry said softly, and Draco opened his eyes to look into Harry's emerald gaze. He noticed that it had softened considerably, and he wondered what had changed. "I've waited a long time for this," Harry said, and removing his fingers from the boy's soft, pink lips, caressed an alabaster cheek before leaning in and pressing their lips together, kissing him passionately. Draco tried, but couldn't prevent the soft moan from escaping his throat, and Harry broke away, breathing hard when he heard a collective gasp behind him. He ignored it, in favour of the blonde's reaction.

"H-Harry?" Draco whispered breathlessly, and the boy smiled at him as he reached up and caressed the Slytherin's cheek once more. Never before had his name sounded so beautiful as it did rolling so wantonly off the blonde's lips. He took Draco's hand, and intertwined their fingers, drawing him forward.

The two passed the slack jawed twins, and Harry paused with a knowing look. "I don't know what you two did," he said as he looked at the blond Slytherin at his side, noticing that he was fidgeting rather nervously. Harry smiled at him, and squeezed his hand gently before returned his gaze to the twins. "But thanks," he said softly. "Now, if you'll _excuse_ us," he continued, glancing back over to the blond at his side. "We have a lot to talk about."

"S-sure, Harry," Fred stammered as George nodded dumbly, and watched whilehe led the blond away.

"C-can you believe that?" George asked when he finally found his voice.

Fred shook his head. "No," he said in defeat, and sighed heavily. "You know, Ginny's gonna kill us."

"Us?" George hissed. "It was _your_ idea."

"I know," Fred said, exhaling heavily while he ran his fingers through his flame-red hair, and watched the dark headed boy leading the blond back up through the castle.

George turned, and followed his brother's gaze with a grin. "You have to admit though, he's got good taste. Maybe he can give the slimy git an attitude adjustment." Fred laughed, and then he and George headed off to their class. They were going to be late, and came up with their excuse on the way. Both smiled knowing that Harry and Draco weren't going to make an appearance in their own classes, and wondered how the two were going to manage getting out of this one.


End file.
